


Irregular Lovers

by DarkLikeMySoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mentions of violence/fighting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, crude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLikeMySoul/pseuds/DarkLikeMySoul
Summary: The barrel of the gun isn’t how you would greet a lover after three years, then again we aren’t what you would consider regular lovers.





	1. Prologue

I was 11 the last time I felt her embrace. Whisked away before I could realize what would occur. The warmth of her arms, the scent of her hair and the words whispered in my ear would haunt me for years to come.

 

_“Take them down. Watch them burn.”_

 

I was 15 when I learned that nothing in life comes free. In this world, we survived off a tit for tat. You only received if you were willing to give.

 

That same year I felt, for the first time, the pain of a knife to my side. The sting and ache that throbbed through my body at every movement. The sensation of an accelerated heartbeat, sheer adrenaline pushing me through, allowing me to be the sole victor. 

 

I was 23 when I looked into cerulean eyes, that I learned that I had tainted the innocence of my life with anger. I allowed pain and anger to seep into my veins taking away any chance of happiness. 

 

I was 26 when his words brought me to my knees, knowing I had made the wrong choice. It took months of planning, tears, and exhaustion before I could make things right once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I don't have enough WIPs.. so why not have another one. 
> 
> This one is going to be a bit different as every chapter travels from "then" to a "now." 
> 
> As you all have probably deduced... I'm obsessed with organized crime. D: 
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr themartiny18.tumblr.com


	2. How It Began

The sound of a single motorcycle engine roaring loudly as it’s making way through the streets. The lack of traffic did not cause concern considering the time of day, and how far out from the city she drove. Still, she stood ever cautious of her surroundings, glancing around occasionally to ensure she was not being followed.

She huffed at her paranoia she leaned forward, pressing the throttle forward forcing the bike to move faster. The feeling of the air hitting against her body, the leather jacket the only protection against the chill winds. 

Blinking languidly, smirking to herself before slowing the speed of her bike down to make a sharp right turn. The small dirt path hardly visible from the open road, hidden by the shrubbery and overgrown trees in its surrounding. 

It took ten minutes of driving down the deserted road before a fairly large home came into view. The outer gate was seemingly falling apart as if the house had not been tended to in a long time. 

Slowing the speed of the bike as much as possible without the risk of toppling to one side, she pulled through the outer gates surrounding the home. In less than a minute she had her bike parked in front of the raggedy home, and in the time it took her to drop the stand, two men were already walking to greet her outside. 

She watched attentively, the fairer haired male sporting a unique undercut and long face. His partner, who should be walking by his side, trailed slightly behind the light haired man. This one had dark hair, soft features and prominent freckles covering his face. It seemed they awaited her arrival. 

No reason to prolong the inevitable. 

Placing her left foot onto the ground to swing her right off the side of the bike and onto the ground. Pulling the helmet off her head and shaking the black hair loose as it fell to straight down the sides of her face. By the looks of shock, they did not expect a girl to be sent their way. 

“Your boss is expecting me.”

The freckled faced male cleared his throat, speaking in a kind tone. “This way Miss,” gesturing towards the doors, expecting her to follow his lead.

Her face remained impassive, but she internally rolled her eyes. It’s odd for someone in this business to hold such manners towards one another. 

The walk through the home was silent. She took in the details of her surroundings, amazed at how the interior of the home clashed significantly with its exterior. Inside, the walls decorated enough to show that people did reside here. It felt more like a home than it did a site for these type of exchanges, but she tried her best not to overthink the situation. 

They headed towards a backroom, nestled away from any entry point. She’s surprised that they allowed her in with no hesitation. Could it be they did underestimate her for being a girl? Or did the probing questions come later, while she stood before their boss? 

She shouldn’t even be out here, yet here she was standing in a large backroom with a simple table at the center. At the end of the table sat a man that exuded confidence and power. Messy brown hair pulled back in an attempt of a bun. Strands of hair still falling off the sides and around the bun, but it did nothing to hide the piercing gaze of cerulean eyes that bore into her. 

Levi watched as the man studied her carefully, how those eyes trailed over her body as if searching for a visible sign of a weapon. When the man stood to make way towards her, she felt herself staring a little too openly. 

This man was a walking a dream. A simple forest green t-shirt that sculpted his body perfectly, paired with torn jeans and regular boots. 

Fuck Kenny. 

She should’ve argued against being the courier, but he held his end of the deal, and now she would hold hers. 

“Where’s Nile?” The deep voice spoke, although it was a question she heard the implicit threat if she chose to lie. 

“Different route. Boss’s orders.”   
“Search her.” 

From the corner of her eyes, she watched both men hesitate before moving toward her. Without waiting for them to come near enough, she stripped herself of the outer leather jacket. Leaving her standing at the center in a bright red tank top, and tight black jeans that tucked into knee high boots. 

“Don’t bother,” she spoke as she lifted her hands up to her sides and twirled for everyone present. “Unless I got creative in my hiding places, you won’t find shit.” 

She made sure to hold eye contact with him as she spoke the last of the phrase. 

“Your boots.” The man’s gaze flickered down to her shoes before coming back to her face. 

With a smirk on her lips, she lifts her left to wiggle it around. “They're kind of cute aren’t they got them on sale.” 

Levi caught the subtle twitch of his eyebrows, the growing frustration showing in his eyes. 

“I’m here for the money, you’ve got your package,” gesturing to the messenger bag that laid at her feet. She carried it in with her, which meant that if she truly meant harm, they would all be dead. 

“Tell Kenny that my father is not fond of surprises.” 

He pulls an envelope from his back pocket to hand to her, fingertips brushing against the others as she takes hold. 

Bouncing the money in her hand, she turns around, leaving him with a final snark back, “I’m a delivery girl, not a messenger.”


	3. So It Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Uncle Kenny.

Levi pulled up behind a seemingly abandoned building, parking her bike behind the trash in the alley. Popping her helmet and setting it on the seat she continued her trek into the center of the compound, the underground is what they called it around these parts. The building looked on the brink of collapse but was more reinforced than the Trost’s Downton bank.

 

She didn’t stop to pay attention to the various men that would stop and spare a glance in her direction, every time she appeared her the same thing would occur. She assumed it was a game of sorts, betting and timing how long she would be able to survive in this life, unknowing that she was born into this life with no other options.

 

Standing at 5’1” and 120 pounds, most considered her weak, little did they know that her size gave her speed and agility they lacked, and years of training in the streets taught her how to fight dirty.

 

Levi cocked an eyebrow in their direction, before continuing her search for Kenny, the fucker that set her on this task, to begin with. 

 

* * *

 

It took a few hours of waiting, lounging on the couch in the office for Kenny to make his beloved entrance as if she had nothing better to do with her time. 

 

Standing she held out the envelope for him to take, without offering any type of greeting in his direction. 

 

“My dearest Levi, do you see how easy and simple it is to merely do as you're told?” The mocking tone filled his rhetorical question. 

 

“You could have at least told them to expect a different messenger, apparently one of them didn’t appreciate the surprise.” 

“I couldn’t care less to play nice with the Jaegers, you, on the other hand, will run that route from now on. I have Nile taking care of other duties, so to speak.” 

 

“Kenny, I have better things to do with my time than to play lackey to your stupid…” The sentence dying at the tip of her tongue when she noticed the furious look on his face. 

 

“My dearest niece, do _not_ forget the shit storm you have placed me and my little _deals_. All because you couldn’t keep your goddamn legs clothes when around the Church boy. So until I decide, you will do as you're told. Am I clear?” finishing with a sneer in her direction. 

 

“Crystal.” She felt the narrowing of her lips, her eyebrows drawn together demonstrating the anger she felt brewing within her. 

  
Refusing to snap any further at her uncle, she turned and left the compound. Off to spend the day until she was called upon once more.

 

* * *

 

Levi found herself sitting across Hange, a friend from when she went to high school. One of the only friends she still kept in touch with, probably having to do the fact that she was one of the few friends that knew about the less than legal ongoings of Levi and her family. 

 

“So let me get this straight, schnookums, you got caught in bed with a boy and started a feud. Something like Romeo and Juliet?” Hange finished with a waggle of eyebrows. 

 

Pushing at Hange’s face to get her out of her space, huffing a small laugh at the description. 

  
“First off, Romeo and Juliet were in love and shit, Farlan and I fucked around because we could. Secondly, it’s not so much that they caught us in bed, more like they caught me shoved up against a wall with his head between my legs.”

 

Levi usually never felt shame for her promiscuity, felt comfortable in her sexuality and enjoyed sleeping around. That all changed that day that the door flung upon, startling Farlan and paralyzing Levi in fear. 

 

Neither of them expected to see Farlan’s mother standing at the doorway, with Isabel at her shoulder staring at them in shock. So Levi did what she does best, tucked down her skirt and ran out the window. 

 

“Well, my little Levi, I still don’t get what so wrong about that. I mean maybe a mother doesn’t want to see her son like that or maybe you just have an intimidating cooch?”

 

Smacking Hange in the arm, “Goddammit Hange this is not the time for jokes! Apparently, he was betrothed or something like the olden times and his betrothed was there watching us.” 

 

“And now, they're out for your blood?” 

 

“Something like that, so Kenny is keeping me ‘safe’ or making an effort to do so.” 

 

She looked up to see Hange’s pensive face, scrutinizing the information she just learned. 

 

“How are you supposed to be safe, if you keep going out and about running errands?”

 

Levi bit her lip, didn’t voice her thoughts or concerns, didn’t state that she thought there was no way she could be safe out in the open every day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching ridiculous amounts of Teen Wolf.. and somehow Kenny reminds me of creepy Uncle Peter Hale.
> 
> I apologize for any errors.. I've looked at it too many times and feel like there are things still wrong D:


End file.
